10 characters and senarios
by anvarah
Summary: I decided to do my own version of 10 characters and senarios that most people post on their profiles.


10 characters n senerios

By Anvarah

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Want to, but I don't.

**1.** bumblebee(BB)

**2. **jazz

**3. **sideswipe

**4.** sunstreaker

**5. **dino

**6. **wheeljack

**7.** ratchet

**8.** optimus prime

**9. **ironhide

**10. **jolt

**1 woke you up in the middle of the night?**

Me: whats up bee?  
bb: *beeps and chirps*(had a nightmare)  
me: ohh… is that all?  
*bb nods  
me: ok. Climb in.  
*bb climbs in and snuggles up  
Me: night bee*sigh*  
*bb warbles tiredly

**Number 2 asked you to go out with him/her?**

Jazz: hey. Need a favour lil femme  
me: yeah. What u need jazz?  
Jazz: need u come ova my place tonight…  
me: …umm…why?  
jazz: *grins cheekily* 8 o'clock sharp lil femme. Wear something nice *winks*  
*jazz turns and walks away*  
me: im not sure I want to know what he needs help for

**Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

*sides walks in room  
me: *shrieks* SIDESWIPE GET OUT!  
sides: *grins* *winks* *whistles innocently as he walks out*  
me: *suspicious* what the hell was that about?

**4 announced he's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

Sunny: …  
hide: … *brings out cannons*  
me: … uhh ohh *smiles*  
*sunny twitches*  
hide: you feel lucky punk?  
sunny: *runs screeching* NOT THE PAINT!

**5 cooked you dinner?**

Me: ohh dino… that's so sweet of you *smiles*  
dino: anything for you senorita  
*gobbles up meal as dino hides takeout container behind his back*

**6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?**

*Que snores*  
Me: hey Que… you awake?  
*Que snores louder*  
me: …okay *pulls out sharpie texta and draws on Que's faceplates*

**7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**

Me: when did this happen?  
ratchet: last month sometime  
me: … how?  
ratchet: … not quite sure… don't remember much after proposing*twitches*  
me: ratchet … who did you propose to?  
ratchet: … I'm not quite sure. Your aunt I think.  
me: I don't have an aunt  
ratchet: ….  
me: sides slipped high grade into your morning energon didn't he?  
*ratchet nods*  
me: we can figure this out later* ratchet relaxes a little*

**8 got into the hospital somehow?**

Me: seriously optimus what happened?  
optimus: … I tripped over the bridge somehow  
me: *cringes*were gunna need a bigger first aid kit aren't we?

**9 made fun of your friends?**

Me: seriously 'hide whats your problem?  
Hide: its not my fault that they don't have honour amongst teammates  
Me: hide its just an x-box game. The whole point of halo is to kill each other.  
Hide: its still dishonourable…  
me: *sighs and walks away* 

**10 ignored you all the time?**

Me: Jolt?  
*no response*  
Me: Jolt? *sighs* never mind *walks out of room*  
ratchet: Jolt. *shakes jolts shoulder* wake up!  
jolt: what?*tired* whats going on?  
ratchet: if you need to recharge use your berth  
Jolt: okay *gets up and goes to his room*

**Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?**

Me: BEE HELP ME!*screams as serial killers come closer*  
* BB comes flying towards me in his alt mode, transforms into bipedal mode behind the serial killers and clears his throat loudly. serial killers both turn around*  
Bee: BOO!  
*serial killers runaway screaming*  
Me: thanks Bee *relieved*  
*BB chirps and transforms down into alt mode*  
Bee: … We must stand together…There's no giving in…Hand in hand forever…That's when we all win… *opens door for me to climb in*

**You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?**

*jazz carries me bridal style past a group of tourist*  
Jazz: what 'exactly happened to ya lil lady?  
Me: I fell out of the tree beside my balcony when sides locked me outside  
Jazz: * growls* what the pit he lock ya outside for?  
Me: I don't know … ask him that.

**It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?**

Sides: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETSPARK!*hands me a present*  
Me: thanks sides. *opens present* Sides… what is this?  
*holds up a matching black lace bra and panties set*  
Sides: *smiles innocently and holds up a camera*  
Me: Sides…  
Sides: …yes… *cheekily*  
Me: …Start running!  
*sides bolts out the door laughing with me chasing after him*

**You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?**

Me: SUNNY HELP ME! *screams as fire comes closer*  
Sunny: Im busy… *touching up his paint job*  
Me: SUNNY! Get your aft over here and save me!  
*Sunny grumbles and gets up to fetch me*

**You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?**

Dino: …  
Me: *blushes* Dino… Promise me something?  
Dino: *nods* what?  
Me: don't tell anyone… this is gunna be embarrassing.  
Dino: I understand. I will keep your secret. You best hurry or Ratchet will come find you.  
Me: ok. I don't see how me telling him about menstruation is a good idea. *groans*

**You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?**

Que: *excited*have you got your dress yet?  
Me: What?*bewildered*  
Que: *pulls out a wedding invitation* For yours and jolt's Wedding, of course.  
Me: *looks bewildered for a second then groans*ROBERT EPPS!  
*Epps runs away cackling*  
Que: *frowns and sulks* so… theres no wedding?  
Me: no Que im not getting married just yet  
*Que sulks and walks away*

**You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**

Ratchet: Good. Now, adjust your aim and you'll hit them everytime.  
Me: thanks Ratchet. *smiles*  
Ratchet: *Grins* it was my pleasure youngling… now out. Go find that fragging aftpipe and hit him straight between the optics.  
Me: ok. Thanks Ratchet *runs out the med-bay door*  
Ratchet: Primus… Maybe I should set her on those fragging pit-spawn twins *smiles and goes back to work*

**You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?**

Optimus: It's alright youngling. Betraying and leaving you was his loss. He has lost the privilege to love such a kind femme as yourself. In time you'll find a mech that will love you for being you and only you.  
Me: Thanks Optimus.*sniffles and smiles* You shold be a relationship counsellor or something; you always give good advice.  
Optimus: Thank you youngling. *smiles*

**You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?**

Me: *screams and ducks cannon fire*Hide! How is this helping for the competition?  
Hide: Enough talking!… Move faster! *shoots*  
Me: Hide it's a chess tournament! Not a warzone!  
Hide: Less talking more dodging!

**You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?**

Me: *sits in rec-room giggling madly*  
Jolt: *looks over shoulder* what?  
*hold up pictures of Epps and Lennox in tooth fairy and princess costumes*  
Me: Blackmail *smiles*  
Jolt: *chuckles*

**Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**

Me: Cuteness factor 100% *smiles*  
*BB looks over and slides battle mask over face in embarrassment*  
Me: *coos and giggles* He's sooo CUTE!

**2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?**

Me: *blinks and smiles* I didn't know you were gay Jazz.  
Jazz: I didn't say 'dat lil lady. *pouts*  
Me: *raises eyebrow and chuckles*Really?...  
Jazz: *grumbles* Slagging twins always twist my words 'round  
Me: *giggles*

**You're dating number 3 and introduce him/her to your parents. Will they get along?**

Me: … Mum…Dad… This is Sides. Sides this is mum and dad.  
Sides: *smiles* Nice to meet ya  
dad: …  
mum: …  
dad: … About time. When you planning on making me a grandfather?  
Me: *blushes*  
Sides: *Grins and winks at me suggestively* 

**Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?**

Me: … Let me guess… High Grade?  
Sunny: Yep.  
Me: … Dam.

**Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?**

Que: Dino what was that about last night?  
Dino: …  
Que: …  
Dino: Can we agree that last nights seven minutes in heaven never happen?  
Que: yeah… I think that's for the best.  
Me: *smirks while they avoid eye contact*

**6 appears to be a player, he/she breaks many hearts. What do you do?**

Que: Now wait just a second… I haven't been breaking any hearts.  
Me: … I didn't say you were Que.  
Que: …  
Me: …. Arkward.

**You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?**

*walk past and notice Ratchet looking at my hair*  
Me: What's wrong Ratchet? Does it look bad?  
Ratchet: … *takes picture and shuffles off*  
Me: …Ratchet?

**Number 8 thinks he'll/she'll never get a girlfriend/boyfriend. What will you tell him/her?**

Me: … I thought you had a girlfriend Optimus.  
Optimus: I do.  
Me: Okay

**Number 9 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?**

*looks at bagel*  
Me: where did you get this 'Hide?  
Hide: I made it  
Me: *puts bagel down carefully* Sorry. Not that hungry Hide.

**10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he/she stay?**

Jolt: I have a job. I'm an autobot and what is this 'chuck E' Cheeses'?  
Me: no clue Jolt. No Clue.

**1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?**

Bee: … 'Were gunna party like it's the end of the world…'  
Me: Jam session?  
*BB chirps confirmation*  
Me: *smiles* Okay.

**2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?**

Optimus: Jazz I'm getting a little worried…  
Jazz: Don't sweat it Optimus… just expanding my music horizons  
*optimus looks at Jazz's new Black paint job*  
Optimus: *arches optic ridge*

**3 told 6 she started her period.**

Sides: Seriously Wheeljack how do I stop this?  
Que: … Pads?  
Sides: *grabs pad and runs to room* Fix this soon Wheeljack!  
Me: … Do I want to know?  
Que: … Probably not

**4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.**

Sunny: What's the matter with you Hide?!  
Hide: What?!  
Sunny: Going out with Ratchet!  
Hide: … It was a friendly game of poker.  
Sunny: Yeah! Of STRIP POKER!  
*Hide Blushes*

**6 got high.**

Me: What happened this time?  
Que: The ainti-gravity machine… I forgot an off button.  
*Grabs a baseball bat and destroys machine*  
Que: *picks himself up off the floor* thanks.  
Me: Remember … always put an off switch on everything. Ok?  
Que: *Starts working on another anti-gravity machine and didn't hear me*  
Me: *sigh*

**7 Comes up to you wearing a big pink dress. What's your reaction?**

Me: Ratchet?  
Ratchet: *pissed off* WHAT?!  
Me: … The Twins?  
Ratchet: … Fragging Pit Spawn trouble makers!  
Me: *sigh*

**8 reads your fanfictions and complains. What is it about?**

*crash sounds in prime's office*  
Me: *enters office* Optimus what happened?  
Optimus: Oh… Prowl's just glitched.  
Me: Why? *confused*  
Optimus: Someone posted a story about a three-some with Prowl, Ratchet and Starscream.  
Me: … WHAT?  
*Optimus Doesn't notice and continues to read the story*

**9 can't stand 1, so how does he/she get his/her revenge when 1 spills Soda all over him/her?**

Hide: I don't hate Bumblebee.  
Bee: … Soda?

**10 starts working at a bar.**

Me: … Don't I know you? *Drunk*  
Jolt: Yes. What did you give her Sideswipe?  
Sides: Soda mixed with high grade *grins*

**1 comes in and tells you she's pregnant from 2.**

Me: …  
Bee: 'this heart attack…'  
Jazz: *Walks in* What happened?  
*BB Chirps and whistles*  
Jazz: She knows you were kiddin' right?  
Bee: …  
Jazz: … oh Slag!

**Number 3 decides to go swimming. Do you go with him/her?**

Sides: Want to come swimming with me?  
Me: it's night time Sides… who swims at night?  
Sides: *grins*  
Me: Hell No! I ain't going skinny dipping with ya Sides!

**4 and 7 compete on DDR. Who wins?**

Sunny: That's cheating and you know it!  
Ratchet: *throws wrench at Sunny's helm* Quiet pit-spawn!

**5 is having a birthday party and he/she picks a theme. What is it?**

Me: *looks around at decorations* Cool looks like the colosseum.  
Dino: *Grins* Thankyou for coming… and now for the entertainment!  
*Door opens and 'Hide's and Jazz's holoforms come in dressed in Gladiator suits*  
Me: *smirks* Yep. Definitely the colosseum.

**6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?**

*looks over to BB and Que*  
Me: What do you think They're talking 'bout Epps?  
Epps: Don't know. You got a Six?  
Me: *smirks* Go Fish.

**7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does he/she do?**

Jolt: Did he Skip his check up again?  
Ratchet: Yes. Hand me that cybrotrobian tranq gun behind you.

**8 buys a computer. What is the first thing he/she does on it?**

Me: Hey Optimus. I got that computer you wanted.  
Optimus: Good. *Shuffles papers on desk* Can you turn on video chat for me?  
Me: …

_**What would 1 think of 2?**_

Bee: '… BRAVO…'  
Jazz: *smirks* Thanks Bee.  
*BB Chirps*

_**What topic would 2 and 3 disagree most on?**_

Jazz: Did ya hav' ta re'range my CD collection?!  
Sides: … Yes  
Jazz: *growls as Sides ducks out of reach and runs away laughing*

_**How would 3 greet 4?**_

Sides: Hey Sunny!  
Sunny: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

_**What would 4 envy about 5?**_

Dino: He Hates that I got better wax then him for the organic's 'Christmas' Celebration  
Sunny: … Do not! *sulks in corner*

_**What dream would 5 have about 6?**_

Dino: No Que DON'T…  
*Dino Wakes up*  
Dino: Thank Primus… it was just a dream.

_**What would make 7 angry at 8?**_

Ratchet: PRIME! GET YOUR AFT TO YOUR RECHARGE BERTH THIS INSTANT!  
Optimus: *Ducks Wrench thrown at him and runs*

_**Where would 8 meet 9?**_

Optimus: Morning Ironhide.  
Hide: … Prime  
* both sit at table drinking their morning energon*  
Optimus: Anything planned for this morning Ironhide?  
Hide: Just buffing my cannons sir.  
Optimus: … Sounds exciting.

_**What would make 10 scared of 1?**_

Jolt: I am not scared of Bumblebee.  
Bee: *chirps in agreement*

_**1 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**_

Me: Hi Bee. Whats the matter?  
Bee: "… happy birthday… and you tell me you weren't invited?!...'  
Me: ohh Bee You were invited. I put your invitation under your windscreen wiper when you where recharging last week. It must of fallen off.. Party's at 6:30 pm on the 17th. Ok?  
*BB Chirps happily and drives off*

_**You walk into the bathroom when 5 is showering. His/Her reaction?**_

Me: *walks into Dino's room looking for him* Dino?  
*dino calls out from a door on the other side of the room*  
Me: Dino? You in here? *Sees Dino in the cybrotrobian sized shower *OMG! Dino I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you!  
Dino: *notices me* Nothing to worry about senorita. Can you pass me the armour wax behind you please?  
Me: *Grabs wax and gives it to Dino then runs out door*

_**You compete in a tournament. How does 8 support you?**_

Optimus: Just do your best.  
Me: Thanks optimus.

_**What would 9 say to need a mental test from the medic?**_

Hide: Ratchet. What's interfacing?  
Ratchet: HOLY PRIMUS! SOMEONE GET A SEDATIVE!  
Hide: *looking at a laughing Will Lennox* There I completed your Dare. Now…  
*Hide gets tackled to the ground by Ratchet who injects him with a sedative*  
*Will Lennox laughs harder*

_**You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?**_

Me: I wonder what sides and sunny are up to they've been in that room for a while now.* cracks open door*  
*sees sunny and sides on the floor aguing about racecar choices on the x-box game they're playing*  
Me: *sighs* Sparklings.

_**5 comes up to you wearing a big, pink dress?**_

Me: umm… Dino Why are you wearing a dress?  
Dino: It is Halloween Tonight Senorita. This is my costume.  
Me: It's Halloween?! Dam I don't have a costume!  
*Dino reaches into a subspace and hands her a Ragdoll costume*  
Me: Thanks Dino. You're a lifesaver! *Runs to bathroom to get changed*

**Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?**

Me: Hide whats the meaning of this? *holds up an email*  
hide: *cringes and looks away*  
Me: …Hide?  
*Hide mumbles incoherently*  
Me: *starts tapping foot*… Hide?!  
Hide: … I can explain femme…  
Me: You better… to captain Lennox. He's probably still waiting for these gun calibrator schematics, but why did you send them to me? *shows email containing schematics*  
*Hide's optic twitches violently*  
Me: … I'll go put them on his desk okay? *walks out of room*  
hide: Slag. *comms Ratchet* Ratchet! Go to major Lennox and get the email I sent him last night don't let him or anyone else see it!

**Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

*Sunny pokes jolt*  
Jolt: What?  
Sunny: …Nothing. *pokes jolt again*  
jolt: Sunny?  
Sunny: Yes? *pokes jolt again*  
Jolt: … Theres a scratch on your paint job  
*Sunny squeals and dashes out to fix his paint*  
Jolt: … Finally. Peace and quiet. *Smiles* 


End file.
